Finding Home
by Littlemiss53
Summary: After getting away from her abusive step dad and miserable life, Bella learns what it is to trust and be loved. AH, OOC
1. Chapter 1 Escaping

Disclaimer- Unfortunatly Stephanie owns them all... except Dr. Shay!

Chapter 1

"So Miss Swan what brings you here today?"

"Oh I don't know my mother thinks I'm depressed or something."

"What do you think?"

"I think that you already know why I'm here so why are you asking me? I know you talked to my mother and she told you that I make up lies about my stepdad. Well guess what… she lied to you!"

I couldn't help but get mad at this nice looking lady. The only reason she was talking to me is because my mother told her I was a pathological liar and that I was trying to break up her marriage.

"Isabella, do you think that you need to see me?" the plump physiologist asked me.

"No, I think my step dad, Phil, should be the one that you are talking to!" I was screaming at her now, she didn't understand how bad it was. She was taking my mother's words and making them truth.

"Why do you think that, Isabella?" Ok so she had the whole concerned adult down pretty good but she's not fooling me.

"First stop calling me Isabella, it's just Bella. Second I think this is crap, the only thing you can do to help me is by getting me to my dad's and far away from my psycho step dad!" I shouted and she actually looked shocked at my outburst.

"Bella, start with tell me what has been going on with Phil and then I will discuss with you contacting you father." Now we're getting somewhere.

"Phil has this thing about hitting me… he likes to do it a lot. It takes more time in the morning to hide my bruises than to actually take a shower and get dressed. I have no friends because of him, not to mention the taunting I get from my classmates about my wearing long sleeves and pants in the insane heat of Pheniox. He has made no secret about not ever wanting kids especially if they are not his. When my mom's not around he makes comments like I should have been left with my father, or I make my mom miserable. Now I know that the last one isn't true, my mom always tells me that she loves me and I was the best thing to ever happen to her. But I can see that she loves that loser and he makes her happy so I just want to get the hell out of there."

"Okay, Bella I will help you contact your father, but you have to promise me something." I nodded. "I want you to keep a journal of sorts. Just write down everything your feeling about anything. After you move to your dad's I would like it if you emailed me weekly so I can make sure that you are doing okay." She smiled at me and asked for my dad's number, I gave it to her and about an hour later Charlie was getting ready to board a plane to Phoenix with a one way ticket back to Forks, Washington that had my name on it.

When I walked out of the office my mother was sitting in the waiting room reading a magazine. "Hey mom I'm done, can we go home?"

She nodded. The ride home was quiet, I knew she wanted to ask me about my appointment but I wasn't planning offer any information, at least not until Charlie showed up to take me to Washington. She kept eyeing my lap, I was holding a leather bound journal that Dr. Shay gave me. And she made me promise again to email her with bits of the journal and about my adjustment to living in Forks.

Phil wasn't home when we pulled in the driveway but I knew that meant he was at the bar and he would come home completely trashed. I also knew Charlie would be here in a few hours. I excused myself to my room to start packing. After locking the door and pulling out my suitcases I thought about what I was leaving, it wasn't much. I didn't have any real friends due to Phil's strict rules about going out or having someone over. I didn't date because of the same rules. There really wasn't anything holding me to Arizona.

An hour or so later I heard Phil's voice echo through the house then I heard my mom squeal happily then a door slam. I knew that gave me some time before he came looking for his punching bag. My cell vibrated and the text read that my dad would be here in less than 45 minutes. I sent a message back telling him to come straight to my room and help me get my bags. Hopefully he would get here before they were done.

I finished packing and unlocked my door; Charlie would be here in a few minutes. But the next thing I knew Phil was flying in to my room looking really pissed. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I wanted to puke.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He yelled at me and shoved me back into the wall. I ignored him, my dad would be here any second and he was a cop, let him deal with this idiot. I was starting to wonder where my mom was, she was never around when Phil decided to "deal with me" as he puts it.

"I asked you a question you bitch, answer me!" he raised his hand to slap me and then I heard the best sound that has ever graced my ears.

"Do it and I will kill you, asshole." My dad was standing right behind Phil with his gun pulled. I'm sure it wasn't loaded, Charlie never loaded his gun, but Phil didn't know that.

"Bella, let's go." I started to move towards Charlie and away from Phil but he was quicker, he grabbed my arm hard. That was sure to leave a nice bruise.

"She's not going anywhere, Charlie." There was my mom pretending like she hadn't heard Phil before and that she wasn't thrilled I was leaving. "I have custody of her and I say she is staying right here."

"Mom I'm 17 no one has 'custody' of my anymore. I want to go to dad's!" I tried to pull my arm out of Phil's grasp.

"Shut up you little whore!" He raised his hand to me again, that's all it took for Charlie to punch Phil in the face.

Charlie was standing over Phil, "You piece of shit, you will never raise your hand or speak to my daughter again, got that!" With that Charlie grabbed my bags in one hand and my arm in the other and we were out the door. I will never look back.

AN: This is my first fic... don't be too rough, please!! 


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Mike

Disclaimer- Unfortunately Stephanie owns all of this...

Once we landed in Washington and drove the couple hours to Charlie's house I went straight up to my old room and decided to write in the journal that Dr. Shay gave me.

_September 2_

_So today I decided that I have had enough… I am done trying to stay out of my step-dad's way. My mother doesn't even seem to see what he does and I think she pretends not to hear the hateful things he says to me. I'm sure she tries to overlook the emotional crap he puts me through but she has no clue about the times that he has slammed me against the wall or slapped me for being fresh (or at least what he considers fresh). And she defiantly has no idea about the bruises, he is more than mean to me… I know he hates me. I can feel it. _

_So today I decided to go live with my dad in Washington I miss my dad and I haven't seen him in years but he is so happy that I'm coming to live there… He kinda knows what has been going on but I promised him to not say anything to mom, she would turn it around on dad and she would never let me go. So Charlie showed up and took me back home with him. This will be a good thing… it has to be._

I finished writing and found a hiding place for the journal. Then I went to take a long hot shower so I could go to sleep, today was the longest day of my life.

I woke up to the sound of rain. I guess I better get used to that. I got dressed and went downstairs to find something to eat. There wasn't much so I just made toast. Charlie had already left for work but there was a note from him on the table.

_Bells, _

_I'm glad your home, I missed you. There is some money in the jar on top of the microwave, you can go pick up some groceries if you want. I will be home late so don't worry about me for dinner and don't wait up. I love you kid. _

_Dad_

Wow, that's all I can say. I guess some things never change. I decided a trip to the store would be a good thing. I kind of wanted to see if Forks had changed much in the last few years. I grabbed the keys to Charlie's pickup truck and started down to the local market.

I pulled into the parking lot and went in. The store was small and they didn't have much of a variety but they did have pop tarts and mint chocolate chip ice cream so I was happy. I should have been watching where I was going but nope, I thought it would be fun to run into someone. Literally.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" I reached down to help the poor guy up.

"It's okay, I'm fine." He stood up and smiled at me. "I'm Mike Newton."

"Hi, Bella Swan." I shook his hand. He looked at me funny for a second and then I realized what he was thinking. "Yes, I am Chief Swan's daughter."

"I didn't know he had a daughter. Sorry I didn't mean to stare but I know Chief Swan pretty well and I never noticed a picture of you at the station." He blushed a little.

"So you work with my dad then?" he was hiding something and I wanted to know what it was.

"Not exactly." I knew that's all he would say about the subject, although I had a feeling he had been on the opposite side of those bars from my dad. "I have to get going. You wouldn't happen to be attending Forks High School now, would you?"

"Yep, I start Monday."

"Well then see you around." He smiled. He turned and walked away. I smiled to his back. I hope that this is a good sign that things would be different here.

I paid for the groceries and drove home as fast as I could.

Once I got the groceries into the house I realized how disorganized my dad was. I started to reorganize his kitchen. I knew he wouldn't mind because he doesn't usually cook, that would be my duty while I lived here.

After I had his fridge and pantry finished I set out making dinner. My dad had said that he would be home late so I decided on lasagna this way he could just heat it up when he got back.

I put the food in the oven and ran upstairs to change into sweats and grab my Pride and Prejudice novel. I settled into the living room to read and I must have dosed off because the timer on the oven woke me up.

After I ate I left a note for Charlie telling him I made dinner and it was in the fridge. I went up to my room and tried to fall asleep. It took a while but finally sleep found me.

* * *

AN: So far so good??


	3. Chapter 3 First Day of School

Disclaimer- Stephanie owns all of the characters, unfortunately…. But I do own Mr. Morse!!!

Chapter 3

BEEP…. BEEP…. BEEP

Monday morning… I thought I was ready but my blaring alarm clock that has been going off for the last ten minutes proves that I'm not. I drag myself out of bed and to the bathroom. I took a shower last night but I need to wake up so I jump in again. The smell of my strawberry shampoo wakes me up enough so I can function. After taking the time to dry my hair I went down to the kitchen for a pop tart. Charlie has left already for the day but he left me another note on the kitchen table.

_Bells,_

_Here are the keys to my truck. I know you don't like driving it but I promise when you get home from school today we will go look at a few cars around town. Have a good day and try not to cause any trouble. I love you kiddo._

_Dad_

I smile at the note and pick up the keys. I smile the whole way to school but that quickly changes when I pull in and everyone is staring at me.

I park the truck and head to the building marked office. A girl with black hair and no more than 5 feet tall is sorting papers behind the counter. She looks up when I walk through the door.

"Can I help you?" she asks politely.

"Yes actually, I am new here, Isabella Swan." She looks down and picks up an envelope with my name on it.

"Hold on let me find someone to show you around." She turns quickly before I have a chance to refuse her offer. I didn't really want to stand out that much and having someone showing me around will definitely draw attention.

"Have a seat, my brother will be here in a second. My name is Alice by the way." She sits down next to me.

"Nice to meet you, are you a student here?" I asked.

She looks at me like I'm insane, "Yea I'm a junior and my brother is a senior like you. In fact you two have a couple of classes together. I have to work in the office before school because I got caught skipping with my boyfriend Jasper. It was so worth it though!"

"Oh… so... your brother huh? He really doesn't need to do this." She waves me off.

I roll my eyes but that doesn't go unnoticed by this overly happy girl.

Before she has a chance to respond a boy walks through the office door. Alice jumps up and almost tackles him to the ground. He is obviously used to it because he braces himself for impact.

"Edward this is Bella Swan." She points to me. "Bella, this is one of my older brothers, Edward Cullen."

I stand up and walk over to him and offer my hand to shake. "Nice to meet you." He looks at my hand and back at my face and a mischievous smile appears on his face.

"Trust me, the pleasure is all mine." Before I have a chance to drop my hand he grabs it and kisses the back. He smirks and walks to the door holding it open for me to pass through. I wave goodbye to Alice and walk out.

I can see this is going to be an interesting year.

"Bella!" I turn to the sound of my name and Mike is running down the hall towards me.

"Hey Mike how are you?" I smile at him and he does some funny pound thing with Edward. Great their friends, I bet that means Mike told him about the store.

"Good, so how did you get so lucky to have this trouble maker showing you around? I would have thought they would get a goody two shoes to show you the ropes instead of someone who spends more time in detention than class." He looks at Edward grinning and I would have thought that Edward would be mad at Mike talking about him like that but Edward is smirking right back.

"Okay Newton, that's enough let me get her to her first class and I'll meet you in the parking lot." Edward slapped Mike on the shoulder and he walked away.

I followed him down the hall and he hasn't said anything to me. So I figured that I should break the ice. "So Mike seems like a nice guy."

"Yea sure if you like the juvenile delinquent type." He shoots back at me.

"He was very nice Saturday when I saw him at the grocery store. I kinda ran him over with my shopping cart."

"Wait, you're the hot chick he said tried to kill him with a cart? Oh yea I would say that he has a thing for you." Edward looked amused.

"Oh," was my genius response.

We stop outside a classroom, "This is our English class but I will not be attending today. Have a nice class."

Before I have a chance to ask why he turns and walks away.

I walk into the classroom and hand my slip to the teacher. He introduces himself as Mr. Morse. I am told to find any open seat, so I do.

Once I sat down the girl next to me turns and introduces herself, "Hi, I'm Jessica, your Bella Swan right? My mother works at the police station. She's the secretary and your dad told her you were planning on coming here to live. So of course she told me, and then Mike mentioned that he ran into you at the store. Or actually you ran in to him!" She starts laughing and I was relieved that Mr. Morse decided to start the lecture.

I planned to duck out of class and away from Jessica as soon as I could. But it was like she could read my mind and was right next to me the second the bell rang. "So what do you have next? I have trig but I hate that class. Mike has it too, I wonder if Edward and Mike are back yet? Oh there they are, come on!"

She drags me up to the two guys and starts talking a mile a minute again. But Edward just stands there with the same amused look on his face from earlier. Mike is staring at me but nodding to Jessica.

By lunch I am exhausted and thrilled that there are only two classes left, one being Gym. I hate Gym and lucky me I have it with Edward. Alice was right about having some classes with him, I was glad though at least I knew someone.

In addition to Edward, both Mike and Jessica are in my Gym class, great more witnesses to my inability to stay upright.

"Bella are you listening?" Jessica elbows me.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking. What did you say?" Edward and Mike look surprised that anyone could think around her.

"I said that I am having a party this Friday and you should come."

"Oh… um… sure, I guess." I told her as we walked back to the locker room.

After Gym I dress quickly and head out to the parking lot to go home and meet Charlie so we can go look at some used cars. I can't wait until I don't have to drive this truck anymore.

* * *

AN: Well….?? What do you think so far?


	4. Chapter 4 New Car and Driving Lessons

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight… Stephanie does.

Chapter 4

Charlie pulled in the driveway and honked his horn telling me to meet him outside. I toss him the keys to the truck and climb in the passenger side.

"So where are we headed?" I inquire.

"Well, Mrs. Stanley wrote down the addresses of a few people who are selling cars around town. So I thought maybe we could start there." He looks at me out of the corner of his eye. I think he was waiting for me to protest but I wouldn't because he was the one paying for the car.

"Okay."

He drives down a long tree lined driveway and we pull up to a large white house. I couldn't believe it when Alice came bounding down the stairs.

"Bella, are you here to look at the Audi? My parents have been on my brother to sell it since he bought the Volvo." I nodded. "Come on, it's this way."

My dad and I followed her to the massive garage.

"Emmett Cullen could you please disengage yourself from Rose's face so I can show Bella and Chief Swan the Audi?" she yells at who I assume is another brother.

"Go annoy Jazz or something." Emmett says as he moved away from the pretty blonde that Alice called Rose. "Hey Chief Swan, haven't seen you in a while."

"Yea well I've been spending so much time with your brother and Mike. It's hard for me to make time for the rest of the trouble makers in Forks." He laughs winking at Emmett. I have to remember to ask about why my dad would be seeing Edward and Mike so much. I have a feeling that they might be the kids my dad is always complaining about when he gets home from work.

"And here I thought I was behaving myself." Edward says as he walks into the garage. "Hi Bella, need a new car?"

"Uh… yea. This is your car?" I asked pointing to the Audi.

"Yep, can you drive a standard?" I shook my head. "That's okay, if Chief Swan doesn't mind I can let you test drive it and I will teach you how to drive it."

We all look at my dad, who I engrossed in the engine of the car with Rose and Emmett.

"Dad?"

"Oh yea Bells that's fine I'm gonna head home anyways, I'm sure Alice and Emmett will make sure Edward doesn't get you in any trouble. Right?" he looks at both of them then turns and gives Edward a warning glare. "Let me know what you think of the car when you get home."

We watch my dad get in his truck and drive down the driveway. Edward nudges my arm and leads me over to the very pretty blue Audi, opening the driver's side door for me. He gets in on the other side and starts explaining how to drive the car. I notice that the others have disappeared.

"Ok, first relax. It's not hard to drive this car. Just push the clutch all the way down and put your other foot on the brake. Ok good. Now put it in first gear and release the emergency brake." He pauses while I calm down a little more.

"I promise I won't crash it but I can't promise I won't stall it a few hundred times." I laugh and he shakes his head at me grinning.

"Its fine I promise. So now your gonna move your foot from the brake to the gas and feather it slowly while letting go of the clutch." I did what he said and the car bucked a little but moved forward.

We head down the driveway and he tells me 'clutch and shift' when it's needed. This is much easier than I thought it would be.

After about forty-five minutes of driving I seem to have the hang of it. I only stalled the car two or three times and each time I almost started to cry and Edward reassured me that it was fine.

We decided to stop for coffee at the diner before heading back to his house. I pulled into the parking lot and before I even have a chance to shut the car off, he is opening my door and offering me a hand.

"Thanks."

"So you know that Mike likes you right?" he asked me while waiting for our coffees.

I nod my head, "He seems nice and I do want to date but I don't know. I guess I just don't want to get hurt."

"Eh… Mikes a good guy, you should give him a shot." He gave me a funny look when he said that but I shrugged it off.

"Well Jessica is having that party Friday so maybe I can go with him." I looked at Edward.

"I think he was gonna ask you anyways." He turned around to grab our coffees and ended the conversation about Mike.

Our drive back to his house was quiet except for when I stalled the car not once but twice at the only red light in Forks.

"I am so sorry!" I said to him.

He was laughing so hard, "I said before its fine!"

I start laughing and before I know it we have been sitting stalled at the light for over ten minutes. A horn makes me get the car going again. What I didn't realize was that horn belonged to Alice's Porsche and she wanted to race back to her house. I started to race her then I slowed down and she did too, but then I tried the trick that Edward taught me and as soon as I got a little ahead of her I shifted back to fourth and gassed the car then put the car in fifth and took off from her. She has no clue what hit her.

We were standing outside the car laughing hysterically when Alice pulled up pouting. "I thought you never drove a standard before, how did you beat me?"

"Your brother's a very good teacher." I said still laughing. "What kind of car is that anyways? I mean I know that it is an Audi but does it have a name?"

"Yea Edward calls it Betsy!" Alice shouts and we all start laughing except Edward who is standing there blushing. "Sorry brother I couldn't help myself. It's an Audi A3."

"Just remember paybacks a bitch, sweet little sister." He turned to me, "So do you think you want to buy it?"

"Yes, definitely. How much?" I ask him.

"Don't worry about it, your dad knew that you would want it and he already paid for it. So the car is yours." He hands me the keys.

"Thanks," I started walking back to my new car.

"Hey Bella, I think we should go shopping for the party Friday. We can get ready at your house if you want." Alice states like I have already said yes. Damn pixie.

"Sure Alice that's fine. How about tomorrow after school we head to Port Angeles and I'm driving!" I tell her.

I wave bye to what I hope are my new friends and drive my pretty car home.

* * *

AN- So this is chapter 4 and no one has felt the need to review yet… I don't know if that's a good thing or not though… chapter 5 should be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5 Shopping

Disclaimer- Stephanie owns Twilight… I just play.

Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning a little earlier than usual so I decided to send Dr. Shay an email. I walked over and turned on my laptop then went to the bathroom to shower and dress while the computer started up. When I finished I went back into my room and sat down.

_Dr. Shay, _

_You will be happy to know that everything is going great here. I met some people and even got invited to my first party this Friday night. There is a boy named Mike that I think may be interested in me, but honestly I think I kinda may like his friend. I don't think I realized that until right now._

_My dad bought me a car and it's actually really nice. The above mentioned friend taught me how to drive a standard. _

_There is a wild little pixie-like girl named Alice, she definitely keeps me on my toes. (She is the above mentioned friend's little sister). _

_The journal you suggested has helped although I am going to be honest, I haven't really used it; only once. But it's not because I haven't wanted to, I just haven't had time. I have been crazy busy since I landed here and I like it that way. Life is different here and I think it's starting to feel like home._

_Bella Swan_

I hit send and shut off the computer. My stomach growls telling me it's time to eat. I head down to the kitchen to make eggs quickly then I am out the door.

The drive to school was much better today thanks to my new car. I pull into the parking lot and see Alice, Edward and another boy standing by Edwards car. I figure that the other guy is Alice's boyfriend that Emmett mentioned yesterday at their house. He has blonde messy hair and is a lot taller than Alice. It also doesn't surprise me that he is extremely well dressed. I guess Alice has a major influence on everyone she hangs out with. I park and walk over to them.

"Morning." I greet them.

"Hey Bella, ready for shopping after school?" I nod. She motions toward the tall blonde who's standing behind her leaning down with his head on her shoulder, "Oh this is Jasper, my boyfriend. Jasper this is Bella Swan."

I shake his hand. "Nice to meet you. But I have to ask, how the hell do you keep up with her. I was over for about an hour and I left exhausted." Everyone laughed but Edward, who was just staring at me.

"Years of practice, darling." His southern drawl is very soothing; it could calm a raging storm in a matter of seconds. No wonder he can tolerate Alice.

We walk to the school dreading the end of the day… well at least I am.

After school Alice is waiting by my car so we can leave for Port Angeles. "I thought I would just wait for you here. Jasper rode back to my place with Edward so we could grab something to eat on the way.

All I could think about all day was Edward staring at me. I tried to shrug it off but couldn't so I decided that small talk would have to distract me for now.

"Okay. So what are you wearing to the party?" I ask her as we climb into my car.

She thinks about it for a minute, "I was thinking a skirt and maybe a new pair of shoes. I already have the perfect top so that's all I need. But YOU need a whole new outfit and a pair of shoes!"

I groan, "Really Alice, I don't need all of that. I was thinking a new top would be nice. I was just going to wear a pair of jeans and my Converses."

"Absolutely not!" she shouts at me. "You need to look hot if you want to snag my brother."

I look at her like she's demented. "Alice I am going to the party with Mike Newton, he asked me today during lunch. Your brother is the one who told me that it would be good to go with him."

"That's crazy, Edward never stops talking about you! But he is loyal to his friends and if Mike likes you, then Edward would stand back no matter how he felt."

I thought for a second. I thought about admitting what I emailed Dr. Shay, about the look from Edward this morning. But I don't, I just stare out the windshield.

Alice drags me into the closest boutique and shoves me into a dressing room, "Get naked woman!" The next thing I know clothes are being thrown over the door at me.

What seems like hours later Alice and I are walking out the door with at least twenty bad and only two of them are hers. Did I mention damn shopaholic pixie?

We stop at a small restaurant to grab dinner and Alice talks through the whole meal. I am surprised that she actually ate anything.

Charlie was asleep when we got back so Alice helped me carry my bags up to my room and then I gave her the grand tour of our house.

"I love your house, I wish my parents would move into a smaller house. It's so much cozier." She beamed at me.

"Yea, I'm sure it must me awful to live in that beautiful mansion." I smirk back to her.

She looks sad for a minute, "The house is too big, I never see my parents when their home. My dad spends all his time at the hospital or in his office and my mother is always with her friends squawking about whatever it is they talk about."

"Oh Alice, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"It's fine. I have Edward and he's all I need. I just hope someday that they will realize that they have two kids who want to feel like a family." She smiles at me as we walk to the front door.

"Okay well see you tomorrow at school and don't forget you're coming over tomorrow to get ready for the party." I remind her.

"Yep and don't worry about anything, I'm sure everything will work out with Edward and Mike." Well I wasn't worried but thanks to her reminder, I have no idea what I am going to do about those boys.

I watch as she drives away and I head back to my room.

Sitting on my bed I couldn't help but think about Edward. It's not right, Mike asked me out and I said yes, but here I am daydreaming about my best friend's brother. Why am I sitting here wondering what Edward is doing or who he's talking to or even whether or not he is thinking of me? Mike is a nice guy and he likes me a lot, even I can see that. But Edward seems older than his age and the hidden wisdom and that sexy smirk how could a girl not fall head over heels for him? Though, in the back of my mind all I can think about is that my dad called them "trouble makers". I wonder what they did to deserve that horrific title. I'll just to ask both of them tomorrow.

* * *

AN- So what did you think?? Comments and reviews definiatly helpful!! I love reading them!!

Thanks to my awsome beta... BellaxoxoEdward!!!


	6. Chapter 6 Escaping Alice

Disclaimer- These wonderful characters belong to Stephanie Meyers… I just like to play!

Chapter 6

I am thrilled it's Friday, except for the tiny fact that Jessica's party is tonight. Alice called me this morning bright and early as a "friendly" reminder that she was kidnapping me after school so she could play Bella Barbie. Today was also the day that I was going to get answers about Edward and Mike's all important reputation. I had to know why everyone thought they were trouble makers.

It's warm and (thankfully) sunny so I decide that a jacket is not needed. It was the type of sunshine that warmed every cell in your body and eliminated all traces of a cold, rain-filled winter. I run out the door determined to get to school early so I could get the answers.

I pull up to the school and slammed on my brakes. I couldn't believe what I was seeing… the whole entrance of the school was covered in toilet paper, silly string, shaving cream and feathers! I couldn't help it as I parked my car and almost fell out of the car laughing. Alice and her little entourage came running up laughing almost as hard as me.

"Bella, can you believe this?" she was gasping now holding her chest.

"Who could have done this?" I asked. I looked at Edward and he was strangely looking proud of our reactions. I wonder… no way…

"Edward, where is Mike?" Jessica breaks me out of my thought.

He looks at her innocently, "I don't know Jessica; I'm not his keeper." She rolls her eyes and stomps away.

I walk up to Edward, grab the front of his unbuttoned blue shirt and drag him away from everyone. "You did this, didn't you?" We could hear the sirens getting closer.

"No." He looked me straight in the eye.

"Yes you did, I can tell. But don't worry I won't say anything." I assured him.

"Oh so Bella likes bad boys huh? I would have never guessed seeing how your dad is Chief Swan." He smirked at me.

"Do you know where Mike is? When my dad gets here he is gonna be pissed."

"Yea he's over in his car pretending that he hadn't noticed yet." He answered me.

I look over to Mike and pull out my cell phone. _Hey it's Bella, if anyone asks you were with Edward and I… delete this now! _I know he got the text because he looks over at me and nods.

"Isabella!" my dad yelled as he walked over. "What the hell happened here? The principle said that you, Cullen, Newton, Alice and Jasper were the only ones here when he got here to open the front door. I want to know who did this and I want to know now!"

By now Mike had made his way over to us. "Dad we were all together and the door looked like that when I pulled in." Ok so at least the second part wasn't a lie.

"Chief Swan, I give you my word that none of us were involved." Alice told him, nothing but absolute honesty dripping from every word.

"Oh ok, well stay out of my deputies way and stay out of trouble." The last part was obviously aimed at Edward and Mike.

Well now it all makes sense. The two of them were the Great Pranksters of Forks, as my dad liked to call the culprits. The boys have been defacing different buildings in the town and obviously no one was onto them, yet.

"Mike, have you ever been arrested?" I turned to him and gave him a look that showed I wasn't playing and he had better tell the truth.

He looked at me like I was the police or something. "Yes, once for trespassing with Edward and another for underage drinking. But if you thinks that's bad you should ask him what he has been arrested for." He said pointing at Edward.

So I did. "Edward, Mike said that you got arrested for trespassing with him. Any other times?"

"Oh yea sure. Once for grand theft auto, another for underage drinking and of course you know about the trespassing." He told me like he was reading off a homework assignment or something equally innocent. But I couldn't help but get butterflies from the look on his face. It screamed dangerous and sexy… and I loved it!

"Kids, school has been cancelled today because of the investigation so you can go home now. I will repeat myself… STAY OUT OF TROUBLE!" my dad informed us and we turned back to our cars.

"Beeellllaaaa! School is cancelled so you get to come over now and we can start getting ready!" Alice shouted over all the cheers coming from the kids who had arrived after my dad but just heard the news.

"Edward, follow her and make sure she comes straight to our house!" Edward nods to her but winks at me.

I walk almost obviously slow to my car and take my time starting it. I watch Alice, Jasper and Mike drive off and then a shiny Volvo pulls out in front of me and the handsome driver waves for me to follow him.

My phone beeps signaling a text message.

_After you read this turn off your phone… follow me and please try to keep up. –E _

I smiled at my phone, I couldn't begin to figure out why sneaking around with Edward made me giddy. It might have something to do with the fact that I'm madly in love with him... nah.

Following Edward was easy now what I had a car that could keep up with him and I think he was even trying to lose me. Or test my driving skills. But he couldn't take off on me, my mother taught me to drive and she definitely has a lead foot. I followed him for almost a half hour until he turned off the main road and onto a narrow dirt drive. Finally he came to a stop near a small trail leading into the woods.

I got out. "Hey Evel Knieval, what were you trying to do? Kill me?" I teased him because he knew that I could keep up with him.

"Just follow me." He motioned for me to walk into the woods.

I smirk at him, "You do remember that my dad is the police around here and if you kill me in the woods he will figure out that it was you, right?"

He stopped walking and turned back to me. He moved so he was right in front of me, his lips less than an inch from mine. "Well if you didn't look…" he leaned in close and his nose brushed my neck, "and smell so tempting, you wouldn't have anything to worry about." I shivered and he noticed. "Bella you have no idea how much I hate that Mike asked to you Jessica's party _and_ that you accepted."

I looked at him enraged, "If you liked me then you should have spoken up. Maybe you can, but I can't read minds!" I couldn't believe that he was saying this. I turned and almost ran back down the path to my car. Of course me being me, I tripped.

"Mother…!" I couldn't even finish what I was saying because the pain and smell of the blood was making me dizzy.

I felt two strong arms wrap around me and I look up into Edward's sparkling green eyes that seemed to never end; I could look into them for eternity and never get bored. We didn't say anything as he carried me back down to the spot where we parked. I watched his expressions, he was focused, concerned and he even looked a little sad. I couldn't help it when I reached up and rubbed the spot between his eyes to smooth out his worried brow.

He slowed down a little and finally looked down at me. Slowly he inched closer and after a moment of me waiting impatiently, I moved my hand behind his neck and pulled him the rest of the way to me.

Kissing Edward was magic. My fingers combed through his bronze hair, holding him to me. I could feel the passion and I returned it with everything I didn't know I felt for him. His lips were soft and his tongue was rough but not overpowering. This was my first kiss and it was perfect.

After a moment or two, I lost track of time, he pulled back. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"Don't you dare say you shouldn't have kissed me!" I interrupted him. "I pulled your lips to mine, remember!"

Now I was angry. I wiggled until he set me down then stomped the rest of the way back to my car. I got in quickly and drove straight back to town. I needed to talk to Alice, NOW!

AN- So... what did you think? I know some want Jacob but I haven't figured out where to put him yet... Reviews please!

Thank You to my wonderful Beta~ BellaxoxoEdward!


	7. Chapter 7 A Night to Forget

Disclaimer- I unfortunately do not own any of this… the one and only Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter 7

I was so aggravated at Edward that I sped right past the turn off to his house. Luckily I glanced in my rearview mirror and saw him turn. I turned around and flew up his driveway faster than was safe.

Once I parked I jumped out of my car slamming the door. I ran ahead of Edward to the front door and, thank god, I didn't fall this time.

"Alice Cullen!" I screamed as I raced up the stairs to her room without a glance back to _him._ But I know he was standing their smirking at me like I was over reacting.

"Bella, why are you running through my house screaming, and why are you 2 hours late?" she demanded with her little hands on her hips.

I started laughing as I took in her appearance. She was standing there looking peeved wearing a hot pink bathrobe, foil in her spiky hair, fuzzy pink slippers and some green goop on her face. I almost forgot why I was so mad.

"Your brother… he has to be the most frustrating person I have ever met! Ugh, Alice, what am I supposed to do? He kissed me." She looked at me like she wasn't surprised.

"Hey genius, I told you he liked you! But I am surprised that he kissed you knowing how Mike feels about you. That's not like Edward at all. But I guess love makes you do things you normally wouldn't." She said.

"He doesn't love me Alice; I think it was just the moment. I have only known him a week, give or take a day. Plus he goes out of his way to aggravate me."

"That's my point, silly." She turned and walked back into her room and I followed. It seems we weren't going to discuss this anymore tonight.

Her room was huge; at least twice the size of mine and that doesn't count the closet or her private bathroom. On her dresser was every makeup product that was sold in the continental U.S., or at least that's what it looked like. It looked a lot like my personal hell.

"Sit." She said pulling me towards the torture chair. I grumbled something even I didn't understand. I closed my eyes and let her poke, prod, pull and polish every exposed surface. I relaxed as she brushed my hair and it brought back memories of my mother combing my hair before school every morning. But that was the past and my mom probably won't every do that again.

A knock at the door brought me back to Alice's torture chamber.

"No guys!" Alice yelled at whoever was knocking.

The door opened and in stepped Rose, "Well lucky for Emmett I'm not a guy huh?" She started laughing and it was contagious. Before I knew it were all hysterical.

"Rose, make yourself useful and paint Bella's nails that pale pink right there." She pointed to a pretty colored bottle of nail polish.

I grumble again and give Rose my hand. "Are you going to Jessica's party too Rose?"

"Of course, do you really think that Emmett would let Alice go to a party without some kind of supervision?" she asked me.

"Well Edward is gonna be there." I stated.

They both looked at me like I was missing something very obvious. "Bella, Edward needs a babysitter more than I do!" Alice giggled.

"_I heard that! I don't need a babysitter ladies! I'm not a baby, I'm all man!"_ we heard through the door and it made us laugh even harder.

"SHUT UP!" we all yelled at the same time. This was so much more fun than I thought it was going to be.

Finally Alice released me into her bathroom with the outfit that we bought on our shopping trip a couple days ago. I avoided the mirror so I could get the whole effect when I was dressed. I pulled on the faded denim mini skirt and a shimmery midnight blue blouse that fell off my right shoulder. The shoes were a compromise between Alice and I; shimmery silver ballet flats. It took a while for me to convince her that I wanted to 'embrace' my shortness.

I walked out of the bathroom and straight over to her full length mirror. I stared at the girl staring back at me. Her chestnut hair hung down her back in loose curls and pinned out of her ivory face. Her makeup was subtle but made her eyes pop and her lips look full. I couldn't believe that the _goddess_ in the mirror was _me._

"You look beautiful." I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Thank you." I smiled at Edward but he held out his hand gesturing that I should exit the room and head downstairs so we could leave.

Alice and Jasper rode with Emmett and Rose in Em's big green Jeep. So that left me to ride with Edward. We were picking Mike up on the way to the party. I think my friends were gently telling me that I needed to patch things up with him.

"Listen, I'm sorry about back in the woods. I didn't mean to upset you, I just couldn't help myself. And to be completely honest, I have wanted to kiss you since you stalled my car at the red light… twice." He added. I'm sure to he was just trying lighten the mood. It worked.

"I really am sorry about stalling it so much." I giggled.

"Don't be, it's your car now. So you get to deal with replacing something if it breaks." He tried to sound serious but failed miserably.

We chatted about nonsense until we pulled up to Mike's house. I jumped out and ran up the walk to his front door. He opened it before I could even knock. I smiled at me and pulled me into a gentle hug.

"Hey, Bella, I am so glad you agreed to be my date tonight." He leaned down and kissed me gently on my lips. It was nice but nothing like kissing Edward.

Wow, I can't believe I just compared Mike and Edward, that's so wrong! They're not even on the same level!

"Me too." I told him. I jumped when I heard a horn blaring behind me. I turned to glare at the annoyingly handsome driver.

Mike pulled my hand, "Come on we better go before Cullen's panties get bunched up any tighter." I giggled at the mental image of Edward wearing only panties, okay and maybe I swooned a little on the inside… so what.

Edward drove almost too fast the rest of the way to Jessica's and he was very quiet. Mike didn't notice because he just kept talking about nothing important. We pulled onto her car-lined street and Edward managed to find a decent parking spot.

Mike held out his hand to help me out of the car and I saw out of the corner of my eye that Edward rolled his eyes. I would have to ask him about his attitude later. I knew there was a chance that he liked me but _HE_ was the one who told me to give Mike a chance.

Mike and I walked in and we were immediately surrounded buy all of Fork's high school. Too many people were talking so I just blocked them all out.

I noticed that Alice and Rose had dragged their boys out to the dance floor and they all looked like they were having fun.

"Bella! I am so glad you came! Where's Mike? I thought you and him were a couple or something. So has he kissed you yet?" Jessica babbled more at me than actually to me.

"Yea he did tonight when I picked him up." I told her but I was really thinking about the feel of _Edward's_ lips on mine instead of the boy's that she was asking about. God I felt like a tramp.

Luckily she gave up quickly and bounced off to annoy someone else.

I felt arms wrap around me from behind and sweep my hair off my neck. A pair of warm lips kiss the spot right below my ear. I leaned back into the sensation and whispered, "Edward you can't do that here." Abruptly the arms and lips were gone. I turned around to ask why he stopped so quickly, but froze when I saw who was standing there.

"What did you say?" Mike asked.

"Oh… um…" Was my genius response.

"Why would you have to tell Edward that he couldn't do something like that…_here_?" he hissed the last word. Before I could answer him he turned and took off towards the back door. I knew he was looking for Edward.

I followed him out the back door and watched in horror as he shoved Edward. When Edward regained his balance he turned to Mike, "What the hell is your problem?"

"Really? You have the balls to ask me what my problem is? Why is it when I kiss my girlfriend from behind that she responds with 'Edward you can't do that here'!" He shouted at Edward, getting right up in his face.

"Because I kissed her this afternoon." He responded blankly as if it shouldn't have mattered that Mike liked me.

Edward finally looked around at the crowd that was forming and then his eyes locked with me. I stomped over to the two guys, "First of all, Mike, you asked me to be your _date_ not your girlfriend!" I turned to Edward, "Second, you did kiss me and then I got pissed and left. Remember? My god I can't believe you two are acting like this! Your best friends… act like it!" I turned and for the second time in one day, I stomped away.

"Ex-best friend." I heard Mike mumble before I was out of ear shot.

I pulled out my phone to text Alice so she could take me home but a hand on my arm stops me. I look up into a pair of painfully beautiful green eyes that were full of apologies

"Bella, I'm sorry. I acted like an idiot, please let me drive you home?" he was asking but it sounded more like pleading.

* * *

AN- So what do you think??


	8. Chapter 8 Realizations

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters... the Great Stephanie Meyer does... maybe she'll share Edward though!!

Chapter 8

"_Bella, I'm sorry. I acted like an idiot, please let me drive you home?" he was asking but it sounded more like pleading._

"I don't think that would be a good idea Edward. I can't do this, not after all the shit I have been trying to get away from. I didn't come here to start fights between friends and certainly not to get my heart broken." I told him turning away. I couldn't look at him and say what I needed to say. I loved him and it killed me to walk away. But I had to; I realized tonight just what my dad and the others had meant about Mike and Edward.

I continued to text Alice and I heard him say behind me, "I'm sorry Bella, I love you and I will make this up to you." But instead of running to him and letting him hold me until I felt better, I walked away quickly.

_Alice I'm sorry but I need to leave NOW. I can't be here. I have no other ride home. - Bells_

Almost before I hit send Alice was in front of me begging to know why I was crying and why I needed to leave.

"Bella come on I don't mind taking you home, but please tell me what's wrong."

I was crying so hard that I really couldn't form a sentence, "I… your brother… love… but Mike… were fighting…"

"Calm down Bella before you pass out from hyperventilating. I am not strong enough to carry you!" I knew she was trying to make me smile but I couldn't.

I took a deep breath and started, "Mike came up behind me at the party and kissed my neck and I may have giggled and told _Edward _that he couldn't do that there. Mike got really mad and ran outside to find him. Mike shoved him and asked him why his _girlfriend_ would say something like that. When Edward told him that he kissed me, I flipped out on both of them. One: Because I'm not and never will be Mike's girlfriend. And Two: Because of the fight Edward and I got into earlier regarding said 'kiss'."

"That doesn't seem so bad Bella. At least now Mike knows that you don't like him that way. That's good, right?" I nodded.

"Also I told you before that Edward is in love with you so now that you know that you love him too, you two will be happy." She sounded so sure of this. "Bella you don't realize how different Edward is since you came around. It's almost like he is trying to be a better man for you. Think about it… he hasn't done anything illegal, with the exception of the school's front door and that was mostly caused by Mike's stupidity."

"Alice…" I started to interrupt her but she put her hand up to tell me she wasn't finished yet.

"Now I know you have only been here a little over a week, but Bella, before you showed up he was literally getting in trouble every night and arrested every other. Your dad and Edward have a very close relationship, so close in fact your dad has special silver bracelets just for him!" she giggled the last part. "He loves you and I know you can feel it when you're near him."

As much as I wanted to deny it, she was right. I did feel it; I would always catch him staring at me but not in a creepy, stalker kind of way. It's was more like he couldn't help it. His glances were protective and loving.

"Oh Alice, Edward asked me if he could at least drive me home and I told him no. I have defiantly screwed this up. He probably won't ever talk to me again. But my god, I love him, I really do and I need him. I feel like a hole has been ripped in my chest. How can I feel like this after only knowing him such a short time?" I was so confused.

"Love does funny things Bella. You should just talk to him and tell him what you're telling me." She offered.

We pulled up to my house and I noticed that my father wasn't home yet. It was almost one am and he was usually home by eight at the latest. He was beginning his "Old Lazy Fart" stage.

"Hey I can't believe your Dad's not here yet, are you sure you'll be okay here until he gets home?" Obviously she noticed too that it was odd that he wasn't home.

"Yea, I'll be fine. I'm sure something just came up at the station, he should be home soon or he'll call. He always does when he's gonna be really late." I explained.

Alice put her car in park and turned to me, "Go inside and get some sleep, I'm sure everything will look better in the morning and then you can call my idiot brother and make him beg for your forgiveness."

"You're probably right." She gave me an awkward hug over the center console. "Bye." I said to her as I climbed out of her car.

I watched as she sped away down my street. _Geez, does everyone in this friggen town drive like they're in a NASCAR race? _I thought to myself, shaking my head at her tail lights.

I sighed and walked up to the front door pausing to slip the spare key from under a faux rock. I went straight up to my room and quickly changed into a pair of black sweat pants and a sky blue tank top. I was exhausted and I climbed into my bed. The air in my room had a twinge of cold; not the temperature but like something bad had happened. The silence in the house felt like it oculd cut a cheerfull giddy girl, like Alice, to pieces with it's razor sharp edge.

As my mind became fuzzy and I drifted off to sleep, my last thought was: Something doesn't feel right...

* * *

AN- So two chapters in one day!! That would be thanks to my Amazing Beta BellaxoxEdward!! Tell me what you think so far!!


	9. Chapter 9 Jacob Black

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters but I love to play with them!!

Thank You to my wonderful Beta! BellaxoxoEdward!! I can't believe you put up with me!!

Chapter 9

I woke up the following morning to a pounding sound. I rubbed my eyes and climbed out of bed slowly; I was especially clumsy in the morning. As I carefully made my way downstairs, the pounding on the door became louder, almost more urgent. I fumble with the locks on the door and after what felt like forever I managed to swing the door open.

"It's about time Bells, I have been down here for twenty minutes." I looked up, and I do mean up. The tall boy standing in front of me was more man than child. I was sure he was over six and a half feet. His tanned face was definitely that of a teenage boy and was topped off with shaggy black hair.

Of course I had to just give him a once over, his body was massive and not in a bad way. I could clearly see the outline of all of his muscles through the black tee shirt he was wearing. He was beautiful.

"Uh… I'm sorry do I know you?" I finally looked back at his face. He looked vaguely familiar but I just couldn't come up with a name.

He laughed but it wasn't a happy laugh, more like a nervous, sad laugh. "Jacob Black, Billy Black is my dad. We used to make mud pies when we were younger."

"Yea, I remember now." I felt stupid. Of course I remembered him although he was much smaller then. Billy is my dad's best friend and his fishing partner. "What's up?"

"Can I come in?" he asked solemnly. I nodded and moved out of his way so he could walk in. I pointed towards the living room. "Thanks. Listen you should sit down, I am not here with good news. In fact this is gonna be the hardest thing I have ever had to tell someone." His voice was grave.

I did as he asked and sat in Charlie's recliner as he took a seat on the sofa. Jacob stared at me for a moment before he stood up and walked over to me, he knelt down and took my little hands in his very large ones. I was about to pull away from him but something in his eyes told me not to.

"Bella, I am so sorry." He started. The look on his face told me to brace myself. "The hospital called here last night but there was no answer so they called my dad first thing this morning. I came right here as soon as he told me."

I looked at the clock, I hadn't noticed that it was only quarter of seven, much too early for a happy social visit.

"Told you what?" I asked wearily.

A single tear fell from his beautiful dark brown eyes, "Bella, Charlie was in an accident last night. He didn't make it."

He pulled me down into his lap as I started shaking. "No… you're wrong… Jake tell me you're wrong!" I sobbed into his chest.

I tried to get up but he wouldn't let go. "LET ME UP! HE'S NOT DEAD… HE'S FINE. YOU'RE LYING. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!?!?!" I screamed as I pounded my tiny fists against his gigantic chest.

He just held me repeating _I'm sorry_ over and over, until everything went black.

JACOB POV

I'm not sure how long I sat holding Bella while she cried. I could sympathize with her; I lost my mom a few years back. So I knew this wasn't going to be easy… far from it in fact.

After a while of my comforting her and cooing reassuringly in hear ear that I was sorry for her loss, I scooped her up and carried her out to her Audi. I had to be dropped off because I was shaking so bad thinking about the news I had to deliver.

My dad got the call early this morning about Charlie. He had been driving his normal patrol late last night when a car came up quick and started ramming the back end of his car. Apparently he lost control of his cruiser and veered off the road into the trees that lined that main road. He was killed on impact. The driver of the other car sped off but the whole thing was caught on one of the video cameras on Charlie's cruiser.

He immediately woke me up and asked that I go tell Bella instead of some cop showing up and reporting it to her. I agreed that I should be the one to go.

What Bella doesn't know is that the day she called Charlie and asked him to come get her, he drove to my house and spoke with my dad about the situation. Charlie knew that the situation with Phil and Renee was going to get out of hand, so he wrote up a formal letter that stated Billy would be responsible for Bella until her 18th birthday. And that she was not to go back to Renee, no matter what. After that she would be free to stay with us or go find her own place or even move back to her dad's house. In addition to that Charlie had made Bella his beneficiary on his life insurance policy so she was set financially for a very, very long time.

But now was not the time to talk about that with her.

I drove mindlessly to La Push and pulled into my driveway. I jumped out of her car quick and ran around to the passenger side and pulled open the door. She was staring ahead barely blinking. She was in shock. I lifted her up easily and carried her into my house.

Billy was sitting in the living room doorway looking crushed; he just lost his best friend, his brother. I walked right past him and into my room. I held her with one hand and pulled back the covers and placed her down. She didn't release her death grip on my arm so I covered her with my free hand and climbed up next to her and held her until she finally fell asleep. When I was sure she was completely out I wiggled out of her grip and walked out to the kitchen to talk to Billy.

"Dad, she hasn't said anything since I told her. I'm worried, is she gonna come out of this?"

"Jacob, you told her that her dad died, what kind of reaction did you expect? Her father is dead! Her dad, Jake! You of all people should know what she's going through!" he was crying now. I walked forward and hugged my dad, I cried with him.

Eventually we both calmed down enough to discuss the next step. "I am going to call Dr. Cullen and see if he can come down and prescribe something." My dad said as he moved his wheelchair away from the table and towards the counter where the phone was.

I waited while he dialed.

"Hello, this is Billy Black. Could I speak with Dr. Cullen please?" He asked who ever answered. "Dr. Cullen, I wish I was calling you under better circumstances but I have Isabella Swan at my home… Yes sir, that's right, Charlie was killed last night and my son went to her today and informed her. But you see, she is in shock, as expected, and I was wondering if you could come down to the reservation and take a look at her. She hasn't spoken in hours. Yes... thank you, bye."

He turned to me, "Dr. Cullen is on his way. He asked if Alice could come with him. I guess she's her friend. I told him… well you heard what I told him." He turned and left the kitchen.

I walked out to the front steps to wait for the doctor. I just sat there with my head in my hands thinking about Bella and what she was going through. This was going to be a long journey and she won't be the same after this, no one ever is. Her dad saved her from her step loser, Phil, and now her protector was gone.

I was trying to keep the rage that was building for Bella's loss under control when I heard two car doors close quietly. I didn't move until a tiny hand touched my shoulder and even though I didn't know her, when I looked up she opened her arms and offered a hug to me. I stood up and wrapped my arms around this little person and felt the tears slide down my cheeks.

"Jacob, thank you for being there for Bella. She needs all of her friends and the support we can give her now. But you're grieving too, and I want you to know that I am here for you. By the way I'm Alice." She said before releasing me. I looked at the tiny girl in front of me; she had black, short, spiky hair and designer clothes. Definitely the daughter of a rich doctor.

"She's in my room," I told her. She smiled and motioned for her dad, Dr. Cullen, to follow us. I knew Dr. Cullen from the hospital; he was my mother's doctor during her stay at the local hospital.

I opened the door to my room and let the doctor enter. He immediately started looking her over; while he was busy I walked out to the kitchen and saw Alice sitting at my kitchen table.

"Edward is away with my mother right now. She drags him to Seattle one weekend a month to see some therapist about why he acts out the way he does. My mother makes him leave his cell phone home and she doesn't turn her on either. He has no idea what has happened and won't until Monday afternoon." She explained but I didn't understand why that was important right now.

"Not to be rude or anything but what does that have to do with Bella?" I asked her.

"Edward loves Bella and she only realized last night that she felt the same way about him. Unfortunately they got in a fight and my mother dragged him off before he could talk to her today. He would want to be here for her." She explained. I could tell that it was killing her that she couldn't reach her brother to tell him what was going on.

"So he gets back Monday huh?" she nodded.

"My other brother Emmett is on his way to Seattle right now to tell him. Only Emmett knows where this place is because my mother made him see the same therapist when she found out he was having sex. She thought she could revirginize him or something." She smiled a very small smile.

Just then her dad came out of the room, "I gave her a mild sedative to keep her out for the night. She has slept all day so I figured that she wouldn't want to be up all night alone while you and your dad are sleeping." With that he turned and walked out of the house.

"That's my cue. When Edward gets home he is going to want to see her. Mind if I send him down?" She asked.

"That's okay with me, he can see her if she wants to see him." I walked her out to her dad's sleek black Mercedes, "Thanks for coming Alice."

She smiled again before getting in to the car. I watched as they drove off before turning around and going back to the beautiful, heartbroken girl lying in my bed.

I found her just the way I left her and once again climbed up onto the bed and pulled her towards me. I held her tightly as if I was holding her together, until I fell asleep.

* * *

AN~ Poor Bella!! She can't catch a break... one more chapter then I will write a couple outtakes to other situations... Leave me a comment if you would like to see an outtake of a particular situation! Thanks to all of you who review!!


	10. Chapter 10 Finally Finding Home

So this is the last chapter... I know, I'm sorry its over too!

THANK YOU TO MY WONDERFUL BETA BellaxoxoEdward!! I can't believe that you put up with me for the duration of writing this! YOU ARE AMAZING!!

Chapter 10

Jacob POV

"Jake… Jake wake up!"

I roll over to the sound of her sweet voice. I hadn't heard her speak in almost a week. She has just been sitting around staring at nothing. 'Catatonic' Dr. Cullen called it.

"Hey Bells, what's wrong? Are you hungry?" I asked her, waiting for her to break down again.

"I thought I was having a nightmare and it woke me up but then I realized it wasn't a nightmare. My dads' dead Jake. Why? He was a good man; he saved me from my own living hell. I know you know more than you're telling me. Please tell me!" she was crying again. It killed me to see her like that.

"Bella, Edward has come by every morning to see you." I told her hoping to change the subject.

She was dead on though, I did know something and I was keeping it from her. Phil, her step dad, has been arrested and charged with Charlie's murder. Another words he is going to jail for a long time. He killed Charlie and Bella still thinks it was an accident. Oh and her mom is also going to prison for being an accessory to murder.

"Jake are you listening to me?" she pushed on my arm.

I nodded to her and thankfully she asked again. "I know he has been by but I haven't forgiven him yet. But you ARE going to tell me what you know and you're going to tell me NOW!" I have never seen Bella Swan get mad but let me just set the record straight… its damn scary!

"Well I haven't told you about all the documents that Charlie left here for you." I reached behind her and into the nightstand drawer and pulled out the folder that Charlie had put all the papers into. I handed it to her and she read them over.

"So legally now I can do whatever? I mean he left me a lot of money, Jake. The house, everything." She continued to flip through the pages.

I nodded, "Yea and since you turned eighteen three days ago, it means that you can go home or I can help you find your own apartment. The choice is yours."

"I don't know what I want to do. But I do want to know what you're hiding… I know this isn't all of it… spill!" Bella demanded.

I looked in her large brown eyes as she willed me to tell her. I could tell she was only minutes away from another breakdown. I took a deep breath and told her what she wanted to hear.

"You know that your dad died on impact when your dad hit that tree right?" she nodded slowly. "Well before that happened he was just driving down Forks Highway and another car came speeding up behind him and rammed his cruiser multiple times. He lost control of his car, Bells."

"Who could have done something so horrible?" she asked.

I gave her a look trying to urge her to figure it out so I wouldn't have to say the words. It worked.

"Oh no! Jake tell me that it wasn't Phil! Please tell me it was someone else!" she cried.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry Bella but it was Phil. Unfortunately your mom was involved too. It seemed that they weren't going to give you up without a fight. They are both in prison, Phil for murder and Renee for accessory to murder. I am so sorry, Hun." I grabbed her quick into a hug as she burst out in hysterics.

Edward POV

It's been over a week since Emmett tracked my mom and me down in Seattle. A week since the girl I love more than life itself, own life fell apart. A week since I saw her, held her, kissed her. She didn't want to see me or anyone for that matter. Bella's life was a wreck and I couldn't be there to help her. My parents made Alice and I go to school every single day like nothing happened. Being there was useless for both of us, we couldn't concentrate. My sister's best friend was sinking deeper into the black hole that is depression and there was nothing she could do either.

Finally Saturday morning I had decided that I had enough. I was going to see her no matter what. I drove down to La Push every day this week and just walked away when Billy or Jacob Black said that she didn't want to see me. But today I wasn't leaving.

I pulled into the now familiar driveway, climbed out of my car and stalked up to the front door. I knocked heavily on the red wooded door. I heard someone yell that they would get it and the door swung open.

"Can I help you?" A tall, muscular Indian boy asked me.

"Yes, my name is Edward Cullen, I am here to see Bella Swan and I'm not leaving until I speak with her." I told him confidently.

"Uh, hi I'm Seth Clearwater, Jacob's friend. Hold on a sec." I watched as he walked down the front hall and knocked on a door. I heard him tell whoever was inside that I was at the door. He turned back to me after closing the door. "Sorry man she still doesn't want to see you."

I didn't care that this wasn't my house, I pulled open the old screen door and stomped to the same door that Seth had knocked on. I swung it open to find my Bella curled up in the fetal position. She was pale and she looked like she had lost weight. Her normally shiny brown hair was limp and dull, and her chocolate eyes were gray with sadness. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I took her in.

"Get out Cullen!" Jacob yelled at me. I hadn't noticed before but he was lying on the bed next to her. Holding her. Doing what I was supposed to be doing. I loved this girl and he got the right to help her through this? I was pissed.

"Bella, I need to know that you're going to be okay. I love you. Please…" I told her ignoring Jake. I moved so I was kneeling in front of her. Her eyes weren't seeing me, she seemed to be off in another place.

"She spoke to me this morning, Edward. She wanted to know the details surrounding her dad's death. I told her then she laid back down and has been like this ever since.

I rubbed her sullen cheek. "Bella, baby, I am going to go take a walk on First Beach. Please, meet me there. I need you to need me."

With that I stood and left the small red house and made my way down to the ocean front.

I walked for a while until I came upon some old drift wood. I sat down staring out at the endless ocean in front of me. I wondered why someone as wonderful as Bella had been dealt such an awful hand in life. I mean here she was a few days into her eighteenth year of life and she was alone. I wanted more for her.

I heard a stick snap and it brought me back to the beach. I turned to see what made the noise and noticed that my angel was standing there still staring and still not really seeing anything.

I did the only thing I knew to… I got up and ran over to her, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. I kissed her head a million times trying to show her that I was here for her. She back up a little and my heart ached at the thought of her pulling away from me. But instead he leaned up and kissed me.

After a very emotion filled kiss she finally released me. She took my hand and I led her back over to my little drift wood seat. I sat first and pulled her into my lap.

"Bella, I know this is a stupid question, but how are you?" I dumbly asked. I mean who would say 'oh fine, ya know' after going through what she did.

She smiled a very small smile, "I have been better. I am sorry that I have been avoiding you all week. It's just, I didn't have all the answers and I didn't want to face everyone's questions."

"Charlie's funeral is tomorrow and I wanted to make sure that you wanted us there." I said lightly. I had never been to a funeral so I wasn't sure how things worked for this situation. I mean it's not like invitation go out so how does one know if they are welcome?

She looked at me like I had lost my mind. "Of course I want you there. I need to have you next to me, I am not sure how I am going to handle how final it is." She tucked her head against my neck.

I kissed her head again, "Alice has been worried sick, you know." She nodded.

"I figured you all were. What are people saying? I mean do they know what really happened?" she asked nervously. I knew she wouldn't want it to get out that Charlie had been murdered over her coming to Forks.

I shook my head, "No, babe, no one knows what happened. The word around town is that it was a freak thing and he lost control. No one but you, me, the Blacks, the police who were there and the rest of my family know the truth. The responding officers thought you might have wanted it that way."

She nodded her head and sighed. I held her tight almost as if I was holding her together. "I missed you. Please don't stay away from me this long ever again. It felt like half my heart was missing." I admitted to her.

Bella looked up at me and smirked. "I'm sorry Edward; I couldn't deal with too many people. It was bad enough that Jake wouldn't leave me alone. But according to all the papers that he showed me this morning, I really didn't have a choice. But I do now."

I looked at her questioningly, "What papers?"

She went on to explain how Charlie had a will of sorts drawn up so if anything was to happen to him, Bella would get everything, his house, any money he saved and his life insurance. She was also to stay with the Blacks until she turned eighteen then she could move back home or find a new place. But in the end it all meant was that Charlie had looked out for his daughter, more than Renee ever did when Bella was in Phoenix.

"Now I have to decide where I am going to live." She told me. But the way she said it told me she really didn't want to go home alone. I thought for a minute and knew my parents wouldn't mind… we had the room.

"Bella, I want you to come live with me and Alice."

"Your par-" she started but I cut her off.

"They won't mind. They are never there anyways. My parents may be very absent but they are NOT heartless. Please tell me you will accept?" I was not above begging.

She sat and thought about it for a minute and I thought about how different my priorities were now that she was in my life.

Never before would it have affected me when someone else was hurting. I have had many girlfriends but they were more like play things than potential, future wives. I never thought beyond Friday night and beyond the next prank or party I was going to be a part of. I never realized how much Chief Swan cared about anything, he seemed so bitter, that was until Bella showed up.

She changed everyone she was around for the better. The Chief smiled, he actually seemed happy, that was not something the town of Forks had seen very often. Bella changed my sister for the better too. She was still obsessed with shopping but over the last few weeks Alice has worried more about someone else than about herself. That was huge.

Then there's me. I could list the millions of ways that Isabella Swan has changed me. Like I mentioned before, girls were playthings. They were there for me to toy with then toss aside like yesterdays news. Now I loved only one girl and for the first time in my eighteen years of life, I thought of my future as a husband and possible a father.

Before Bella I would get drunk and cause trouble with Mike every night and not care who we hurt or what kind of damage we did. I stole cars and raced them down the very highway that Charlie lost his life on. Then Bella showed up and I felt I was above the stupid shit that Mike pulled. In fact Mike and I are no longer on speaking terms and that's okay because he's nothing more than an immature idiot who will make nothing of his life. I on the other hand just got accepted to Washington Medical School and have decided to follow in my dad's footsteps. (Except for the whole absent part) And all of that is because of the beautiful brunette sitting next to me lost in thought.

I love her. Who knew that I, Edward Cullen, could ever love another creature more than I loved myself? I sure as hell didn't think I was capable. But I would bet my last dollar that Bella did, she thinks better of people.

"Okay." Bella said bringing me out of my musings.

"Okay, what?" I asked stupidly.

She smiled a full face smile and put her arms around my neck, "I will move into the Cullen mansion." She giggled softly and kissed me passionately.

"It's not a mansion; it's just a big house." I corrected her.

"You say tomato…" she sighed and stood up reaching for my hand. "If home is where the heart is, then where is my heart?" she asked me looking into my eyes but I could tell she could see straight through to my soul.

"Your heart is with me." I answered automatically. "Just as mine is with you."

"Well then I guess I'm finally finding home." She leaned up and kissed me softly. "I think it may be time to send Dr. Shay an email and let her know her services are no longer needed."

I nodded and wrapped my are around her waist. "I love you, Isabella Swan, forever."

"I love you too, Edward Cullen, always."

We turned and walked down the beach and back to Jake's house to fill the Blacks' in on the plan and to take Bella and her things… _home_.

THE END!!

* * *

AN~ So thats it! What did you think of my first fanfic?? What was your favorite and least favorite part?? Are there any outtakes that you would like written??

I am starting another story soon called Camp Cullen!! So keep a look out!!

Thank you to all that read and reviewed my story! I loved reading them! You are all freakin awesome!!


End file.
